Flower Precure
Flower Precure is the first fan-season created by hickmanm. The series motifs are flowers, love, ribbons and dreams while the sub-motifs are happiness, music and friendship. Plot In the Flower Kingdom, there is a legend of the legendary warriors Precure. One day, a 13-year old girl named May meets Daisy. When May's best friend gets transformed into a Petaltrian; May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. Together; with her friends: Stella/Cure Bluebell, Natalie/Cure Daffodil and Jessica/Cure Lilac, they form the Flower Precure. ''Flower Precure episodes'' Characters Cures May Richards/Cure Tulip (Hoshina Sakura in Japan) - A 13-year old girl who is the missing princess of the Flower Kingdom. One day, May was watering the flowers until she met Daisy. Suddenly, May's best friend gets transformed into a Petaltrian and May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. She is also the student council president. When she first battled Olivier, she starts developing a crush on him. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Princess Twilight Dawn Summer or just Princess Summer. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Tulip, the pink flower of love whose theme colour is pink Stella Davis/Cure Bluebell (Hamasaki Nagisa in Japan) - A 13-year who is the best friend of May. When she gets saved by Cure Tulip when a Petaltrian attacks her, she starts wondering who Cure Tulip is until May transforms into Cure Tulip in front of her. A few episodes after Stella finds out about May's secret identity, she becomes the blue flower of courage Cure Bluebell when she starts protecting Tulip. She is also the sportiest Cure in the season. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Bluebell, the blue flower of courage whose theme colour is blue Natalie Hill/Cure Daffodil (Minami Honoka in Japan) - A 13-year old girl who just transferred to Sunshine High and made friends with May and Stella. When May and Stella first meet Natalie, she is being bullied by a girl named Rebecca until May stands up for her. When May and Stella make friends with Natalie; they tell Natalie that they are Precure, which is surprising to her due to her being saved by the Precure when she was 5 years old. When Tulip and Bluebell are badly hurt by a Petaltrian, she decides to stand up for them and became the yellow flower of hope, Cure Daffodil. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Daffodil, the yellow flower of hope whose theme colour is yellow Jessica Dixon/Cure Lilac/Spring (Hayashi Hana in Japan) - A 15-year old girl who is from the Flower Kingdom and transferred to Sunshine High 2 days after Natalie did. She is known as the purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac. As Cure Lilac, she is very wise and careful about her surroundings. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Spring and she is a famous singer there. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Lilac, the purple flower of wisdom whose theme colour is purple Serena Richards/Cure Marigold/Sirena (Hoshina Miyuki in Japan) - A 16-year old girl and is May's older sister who was corrupted by evil and started antagonizing the Cures as Sirena. When she is purified in episode 19; her name is Serena Richards and she becomes the orange flower of melodies, Cure Marigold. In the Flower Kingdom, she is known as Princess Daylight Dusk Blossom or just Princess Blossom. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Marigold, the orange flower of melodies whose theme colour is orange. Olivia Smith/Cure Poppy (Setsuna Aka in Japan) - A friend of Stella and May who is in both the soccer team and the student council as the vice-president. She is inspired by Stella and wants to be just like Stella. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Poppy, the red flower of memories whose theme colour is red. Flower Kingdom Daisy - The main fairy of the season. She resembles a bit of Candy's personallity, she is very energetic and playful but a bit selfish. Violet/Miss Glamour - Daisy's younger twin sister. When the Flower Destroyers invaded the Flower Kingdom, a purple necklace corrupted her with darkness when Daisy wasn't watching and became Miss Glamour. The Flower Queen - May and Serena's mother and queen of the Flower Kingdom. She was the one who sent the Daisy and Jessica to find the Precure. King Cendre/King Tempête - May and Serena's father and king of the Flower Kingdom. Before the series started and when the Flower Destroyers invaded, Queen Foxglove hypnotized him and he became King of the Flower Destroyers, King Tempête, while Queen Foxglove was restoring her energy. Flower Destroyers Queen Foxglove - The Flower Queen's sister who was jealous of her older sister's kindness. Her name stands for a beautiful but poisonous flower. She is the main antagonist of the season. Monsieur Olivier - Queen Foxglove's 13-year old right hand man and adoptive son. He is very loyal and caring to his mom and shows respect to her however when he fights the Cures, he develops a crush on May. Olivier is the one who sends the antagonists to fight the Cures and gather despair to revive his mother. After the first battle against Queen Foxglove mid-season, he becomes May's boyfriend under the name of Oliver Sirena - The first antagonist to attack the cures. When she is purified, it is revealed that she is May's sister. See more in Serena Richards Miss Glamour - The second antagonist to attack the Cures. When she is purified, it is revealed that she is Daisy's sister. See more in Violet Iris - The third antagonist to attack the Cures before Olivier. She is very cruel and selfish but often 'pretends' to be nice. Wilting Cures - Dark counterparts of the cures who appear in episodes 30-37. They were created by Queen Foxglove at the end of episode 29 when the cures entered the Flower Destroyers lair. They are the past selves of the cures: * Wilting Tulip - Cure Tulip's past self who always studied and never played until she met Stella. At the end of episode 30, she befriends the 7 cures. It is revealed that she is Rebecca Jones at the end of the 7 episodes * Wilting Bluebell - Cure Bluebell's past self who thought friends were pointless until she met May. At the end of episode 31, she befriends the 7 cures. It is revealed that she is Stella's older sister, Samantha at the end of the 7 episodes * Wilting Daffodil - Cure Daffodil's past self who was always lonely and never left the house until she met her childhood friend, Megan Harrison. In episode 32, she befriends the 7 cures. It is revealed that she is Megan at the end of the 7 episodes * Wilting Lilac - Cure Lilac's past self who, like Tulip, always studied. At the end of episode 33, she befriends the 7 cures. It is revealed that she Jessica's older sister, Janette at the end of the 7 episodes * Wilting Marigold - Cure Marigold's past self as Sirena. At the end of episode 34, she befriends the 7 cures. * Wilting Poppy - Cure Poppy's past self who always thought that she couldn't make any friends. At the end of episode 35, she befriends the 7 cures. * Wilting Clover - Cure Clover's past self who went through despair after losing her younger sister. At the end of episode 36, she befriends the 7 cures. Petaltrian - The main monster of the season. Supporting Characters Autumn Richards - May's adoptive younger sister and twin sister to April Richards. Unlike her twin sister, who is a bit aggresive, mean and lazy; she is very kind, generous and energetic. April Richards - May's adoptive younger sister and twin sister to Autumn Richards. Unlike her twin sister; who is very kind, generous and energetic; she is a bit aggresive, mean and lazy. Rebecca Jones/Wilting Tulip - May's old best friend. When May and Rebecca were younger, she got jealous of May due to Stella spending more time with May and their friendship started to drift apart. When she finds out May's a Precure, she starts feeling less jealous because of May having to fight. In episode 29; she becomes Wilting Tulip, May's past self Melanie (Mel) Richards - May's adoptive mother. She gave May's name because Melanie found May on a her doorstep in May (the month). When she finds out that May is Cure Tulip, she encourages May to fight the Flower Destroyers and stop them from covering despair across the world Samuel (Sam) Richards - May's adoptive father. He doesn't come home frequently because he travels around a lot. Category:Series Category:Hickmanm